the_hillsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lauren And Jason, Take Two
Lauren And Jason, Take Two is the fourth episode of The Hills it aired on June 21, 2006 Summary A huge flower arrangement for Lauren is delivered to the girls' apartment. Heidi thinks it might be from Lauren's mom, but when she snatches the card from Lauren she discovers it's a note from Jason. Apparently he misses Lauren. Heidi laughs and says that Lauren doesn't miss him, but Lauren doesn't respond. At Teen Vogue, Whitney and Lauren start talking about relationships. Whitney says she isn't seeing anyone and Lauren talks about her past relationship with Jason. Lauren tells Whitney how Jason kissed his ex-girlfriend in front of her and how she couldn't be with him after that. Across town, Heidi is inundated with filing and phone calls and is quickly falling behind in the day's work. Later that evening, Lauren receives another voice mail from Jason with a request to get together to "catch up on old times." Looks like Lauren has conceded as she meets Jason for dinner. It's awkward at first and Lauren asks why Jason called her. He tells her that he was waiting for her to "cool down." They discuss how and why they broke up. Jason tells Lauren he wants to "start fresh." At Bolthouse, Brent is holding a staff meeting and announces that there will be a weekend event in Vegas with a huge after-party. Heidi brightens, but is quickly crushed when they tell her that she will not be going with because she's not 21. Meanwhile, Jason continues to woo Lauren, showing up at Teen Vogue with yet another bouquet of flowers and taking her to lunch. During the meal he asks her out to a movie. What's with all the flowers, though? Although Lauren's father has always told her that flowers mean "I'm sorry," Whitney thinks their might be something a little more romantic behind Jason's gesture. This interpetation suits Lauren, as she isn't willing to let Jason go yet. She's afraid that she'll regret not giving him a second chance. Back at the apartment Heidi and Lauren are lying by the pool. Lauren is texting someone, and when Heidi asks who, she is surprised to learn that it's Jason. Heidi warns Lauren, but Lauren claims that "it's different this time" and that her guard is up now. Still, Heidi swears she'll "kill him" if he hurts her again. The next day, Brent asks Heidi to pick up lunch for him. When she returns with the order, Brent points out that she's forgotten his drink. Further dejected, Heidi runs back out to pick up it up and later calls Jordan and tells him how much she hates her job and how she's thinking about quitting. Jason and Lauren go out on their movie date, after which he drives her home. As he opens the door for her, he tells her how nice it's been seeing her. They're saying goodbye and he leans in and gives her a kiss. He asks her to go to dinner sometime and she agrees. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes